User talk:TheMG
If you post a message on my talk page and make a new section, please look around my talk page and make sure that the new section doesn't have one of the same titles as one of the old ones. Not doing so, screws up my Table of Contents. Thank you. RE: Hydro Items Thank you very much for that advice, MarioGalaxy2433g5, I'll be sure to remember it. Bob Chao 23:22, 6 September 2008 (UTC) RE: What was that IRC Client that you recommended to me before? There are a few of them. I use ChatZilla, but that requires that you also use the Firefox internet browser. Some others include xChat, mIRC, and irssi (irssi has no GUI, it runs from a DOS prompt). You can also try another software-less system, mibbit. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Newly made naming system Do you have any objections to what I've implemented? If you have no idea what I'm talking about, please check Category talk:Unknown Name. It's a naming system for unknown subjects in the Metroid universe, and it shouldn't interfere with searches for a subject within this category. (Let me demonstrate, like the Proto Metroid.) Just tell me what you think about it. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:00, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Zero Mission I have 4 endings and a 100% item collection too! I also beat all 4 difficultey levels! Samusiscool2 21:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) IRC Just a reminder: according to NickServ, your nickname on IRC will expire soon. You should log on soon, otherwise the system will automatically drop your nickname and all associated settings, allowing another user to register it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:22, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Eww, IE7, switch to Firefox. :As for client, you could try the CGI-IRC gateway, or you can try mibbit. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:12, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Problem It took about 20 minutes just to get to your talk page, MG. The advertisements are lagging my computer whenever I look at an article. I've found alot of images and I was planning on contributing to this wiki. I'm not asking this for myself, but if you go to your preferences and select Slate under Monaco, that would help alot. Thanks in advance. Plz respond. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:05, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Why you just said you would block me if i put up random facts on MY TALK PAGE.why? its my talk page. New Images Policy As you may be aware, the RfC regarding images has just closed and has resulted in the new Images Policy. All administrators are advised to read it and take action against images in violation of policy as needed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:05, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Pictures Hey i recently started a new page,Tatori. But i kinda messed up the images i uploaded.It was a picture of a map of maridia and a tatori. If you could upload it to that page i would appreciate. thanks M110 18:08, 7 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 18:08, 7 December 2008 (UTC) My first picture name:bryyonianshriekbat second:maridia third:tatori bryyonianshriekbat JPED image tatori bitmap image maridia Gif image Well,hehehe, i dont know how to change the format. Can you tell me how? ThanksM110 20:31, 7 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 20:31, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I did a new picture all together. thanks. M110 22:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 22:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for the advice for the nooby here(me). when i first came to wikitroid you really helped me out and tho im not the most experiencd on here at all, ive come a looooong way and gained much knowlodge but its thanks to you and armantula. thanks(by the way between between you and me, u and armantula are the only polite admins on here) :/ M110 21:55, 22 December 2008 (UTC)m110 Your IRC nickname You are receiving this message because Services indicates your registered IRC nickname is approaching or has passed the expiration time A quick reminder regarding IRC: Your registered nickname is approaching or has already passed the expiration deadline. This deadline is 60 days, and while passing the 60 day deadline does not mean you will automatically lose your nickname, it becomes open to others who wish to "take it over". Signing on to IRC using a client and then entering the identification command (/msg NickServ IDENTIFY password, replacing password with the password you used when registering the nickname) at least once every 60 days prevents this. You don't have to talk, you can just connect, identify, and sign off to reset the counter. This means that you will keep control over your nickname and prevents others from gaining control. Helpful hints: *If you find that someone is using your nickname without your authorization (you see a message like this: Nickname x'' is already in use, please select another one, and ''x is your registered nickname, you can forcably disconnect the user by entering this command: /msg NickServ GHOST nickname password, where nickname is the nickname you own and password is the password you use to identify (which you specified when registering on IRC). If you need help or have any questions, contact me however you see fit. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Additional information: :Your registered nickname: MarioGalaxy :Time since registered: 357 days :Time since last use: 224 days, expired! ::NOTE:' Although your nickname is expired, it appears you still have control over it. You can still log in and reidentify to reset the last use counter to 0 and protect your nickname for another 60 days. ::I plan to no longer go on IRC. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:31, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Email Hello. I was just wondering if you received the email I sent to you on (or about) December 19, 2008. If you did not receive it, please let me know so I can resend it. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Lots of practice. BotC got reported on awhile ago at Metroid Database. They often dredge up some nice obscure things. I've found a few myself, too, like the Diamont-RavenBlade connection and the old MII:RoS/Kool-Aid commercial. ChozoBoy 02:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Inter-language links Hi . It's Metrox, the admin of Metroidover, the Spanish-language wiki of Metroid. It's good to talk to you again. As you must know, in Wikipedia you can add inter-language links on the articles adding es:, so you can link them with the same article in the other language wiki. I suggest to start adding those links in the articles, so we can link all the wikis (including the German, Italian and Portuguese ones). Give you opinion so we can start adding them. Greetings. -- 01:14, 11 March 2009 (UTC) MG I will Be editing this wikia just to Keep my self Occupied Master Gresh Vacation In case you don't know already, I will be on vacation from Thursday, 9 April 2009 through Sunday, 12 April 2009 (PDT, UTC -07:00). Likewise, I will probably be unable to edit Wikitroid, so you guys will have to fill in for me. Should be nothing different than what you normally do, except you might have a little more to do (just like when I'm normally gone during the school week). Here are a few notes I want to leave in case I don't get a chance to edit on Sunday before the school week starts: *Don't worry about closing Samuslovr1's RfA, I'll do that when I get a chance. However, do revert any votes made after voting has ended. *If there is anything you feel needs my attention, leave it to me, but leave a note on my talk page so I'll know to handle it when I return. *Obviously, I will not be on IRC while I'm gone. Might be best for someone to take the initiative and idle there for most of the day while I'm gone. Well, that's all. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:21, 9 April 2009 (UTC) POV Policy As you may or may not be aware, I closed the last RfC today and subsequently enacted the POV/Battle Guides policy. As administrators, you should read it over in preparation for enforcement, and make changes to it as necessary. And now, for a call to action: One part of the policy requires that we mark pages written in the "real world point of view" to be tagged with the template, as detailed here. Thus, when you come accross a 'real-life' article not tagged as one, go ahead and tag it. Also, if you want, it would be best if one of you proactively went through the wiki looking for such articles, instead of passively tagging them as you go. I obviously don't have the time to do it immediately, but will help when I can. Thanks, and happy sysop'ing. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello I wanted to join Wikitroid but I was not able to: the website said I was not able to be registered at this time even though I put in all the information. I was wondering if you could give me some tips? Sincerely: Scipio :Weird, maybe account creation was temporarily disabled. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Wait a minute, are you the same anon who vandalized The Pokemon Wiki? The IPs are the same. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:55, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Nope I didn't Vandalize the pokemon wiki, I didint even know there was a pokemon wiki. That might have been my older brother. I was searching on the web for metroid prime stuff and I found this. This site that is. I can ask my brother if he did if you want me to?: Scipio 15:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Vote! '''Attention, All Users! Phase three of Boss Battle Royal[e] has begun, and we need your vote! Just click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the bosses you think would win in a fight! The votes will be tallied shortly, so hurry! --[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on request of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. New help I have started a new wiki. It is called Rant wiki wiki, (I know it is meant to be spelt that way.) please go there and help. --Drudge killer 13:26, 31 May 2009 (UTC)